


Every Man Has His Price.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Forced to Watch, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Torture, drunk!jared, non-con, protective!Jared, slight asshole!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the half finished fill I wrote for masquerade, and no one liked it very much, and I've debated a lot as to whether I should claim it or not.  But...in the end, it's still mine, even if it's crap, and I really don't like the idea of abandoning it, so I'm claiming it now...but please bear in mind that I wrote this very, very quickly to try and get it in before the deadline so...you might want to adjust your expectations down...a lot, lol. </p><p> </p><p>Written for my girl somersault_j's prompt - http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=995702#t995702 - A drunk Jared offers Jensen to the bartender instead of money. Jared finds it really funny, Jensen just tries to pay and drag Jared out of the bar. </p><p>But the bartender and his biker friends take the offer very serious. Jared is still laughing, until he sobers up, trying to protect his boyfriend, but then it's already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



** Every Man Has His Price. **

****

** Jensen. **

 

There was hardly anyone left in the bar besides them - just a couple of guys dotted around the place probably drunker than Jared - and it had been almost half an hour since the barman had announced last orders when Jared _finally_ decided to call it a night.

 

'So...what do I owe you, my good barkeep?' Jared asked in a drink swaddled slur, grin wide and bright like he'd just said the funniest thing in the whole world, instead of the same tired joke he'd been using for the past two hours. Ever since he'd stumbled from pleasantly buzzed into obnoxiously drunk.

 

The barman didn't smile. Just said, '$90.50,' in a voice so tinged with annoyance that it had Jensen squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He really hated when Jared got drunk like this. It didn't happen often, thank god, but when it did, it always ended the same way - with the bartender looking...well, looking at them like that. Like $90.50 really wasn't worth the hassle they'd caused all night. 

 

He was just about to apologise to the guy, maybe make a joke about not being able to take his boyfriend anywhere, when Jared suddenly let out a loud guffaw next to him and he couldn't help jolting in surprise. His eyes instantly darted from the barman's dark expression to his boyfriend. 'Jared, what the hell?' he hissed under this breath. Fuck, they were gonna end the night in the back of a police cruiser at this rate. 

 

'I...I forgot my wallet,' Jared said, bringing a hand up to his mouth and letting out a muffled, drunken giggle. 

 

For fuck's sake. Really. For. Fuck's. Sake.

 

Clenching his jaw, Jensen reached into his own pocket and pulled out his wallet, but before he could even open it, Jared was leaning across the bar and saying, 'How about we make a deal, man? How about I give you my boyfriend and we call it even?' He let out a loud snort and fell back onto his stool, almost over balancing and crashing to the floor. 'I mean he's hot, right? Worth way more than ninety bucks, believe me.'

 

Jensen felt his face go hot, a humiliated blush quickly spreading across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears, as he stared open mouthed at his boyfriend. Did Jared just...did he just...

 

Snapping his mouth closed again, he flipped open his wallet, snatched out a hundred dollar bill and slammed it down onto the counter with a harsh sweep of his hand. 'Come on, Jared, let's go. _Now_.' He was so fucking done. _Past_ done. Bad enough that Jared had embarrassed him all evening, now he was trying to fucking pimp him out to the goddamn barman. Christ.

 

He stood up, jaw clenched and skin prickling with anger, and curled a hand around Jared's bicep to pull him up to. It took a bit of work, what with the way Jared keep pawing at him, but somehow he managed to get his boyfriend on his feet. Then he slung Jared's arm around his shoulders and started towards the door, inwardly planning how he was going to rip Jared a new one tomorrow morning. Hangover or no hangover.

 

He was so busy ranting in his head and making sure Jared didn't bang into anything, or outright fall on his ass, that he didn't realise they had company till they were at the door. And it was being blocked by the barman. 

 

Fuck. It looked like they'd pissed the guy off even more than Jensen had thought.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and prayed for patience. He _really_ didn't need this right now. 'Look,' he said, opening his eyes again and adjusting his hold around Jared's waist. 'I'm really sorry about my boyfriend. He gets a little...overenthusiastic when he's had a drink.' Then, using his free hand, he took out his wallet again - because that's what this had to be about; it's what this stuff was _always_ about - and flipped it open. 'How much do I owe you?'

 

'You owe us a little of what your boyfriend there promised earlier.'

 

Jensen looked up from his wallet at that, and frowned. 

 

Huh? 

 

And then the man's words hit him like a slap to the face and his blood ran cold.

 

_'How about we make a deal, man? How about I give you my boyfriend and we call it even?'_

_Us...?_

 

That was when that he noticed the other guys, the ones Jensen had written off as drunken louts earlier, closing in around them, circling like ravenous vultures eyeing a fresh carcass. 

 

Fuck, fuck...fuck...

 

Jared, though, completely oblivious to the new tension thrumming through the room, just barked out a laugh and said, 'Nah, man, that was just a joke. I wouldn't share Jensen for anything.' He followed the statement up with a sloppy kiss to Jensen's cheek which, at any other time, would probably have elicited a fond laugh of his own from Jensen. Maybe an exasperated eye roll too. 

 

But not right now. Not when they were being watched so intensely, so hungrily, that he felt almost naked under their gazes; not when Jensen's heart was beating hard enough to bruise his ribs and loud enough to drown out everything else.

 

Jensen swallowed thickly, his eyes darting between the six men - six, fuck - and the exit behind them. It wasn't that far away, maybe five feet...it was just...it was just so damn _close_.

 

'I already paid you, okay,' he said, proud, and more than a little surprised, that his voice didn't waver. 'I actually paid you _more_ , so we're even.' He stepped forward, dragging his still chuckling boyfriend along with him as he added, 'And we're leaving.'

 

'Oh, you ain't going anywhere, pretty boy,' the barman replied, reaching behind himself to lock the door.

 

The bolt slid home with a dull, ominous clang, and Jared finally stopped laughing. He must've caught on to how much shit they were in because, when he spoke again, there was a distinct note of worry in his voice, 'Hey, what are you doing?'

 

'Just making sure no one disturbs us,' the barman said, turning back around and giving them a cruel, shark-like smile - a grin dripping with ugly promise - that had Jensen shrinking away slightly. 'Now how about we get this show on the road. You,' he pointed to Jensen, 'strip.' All the blood ran from Jensen's face at the order and he took a step back, eyes flicking nervously between their captors. They were surrounded. Cornered. Completely and utterly _trapped_. As helpless as flies caught in a black widow's web.

 

'What...no...I said...I _told_ you it was a joke,' Jared said again, shaking his head and suddenly sounding much more sober than he had a moment ago. 'It was just a goddamn _joke_.'

 

'Shouldn't go 'round making promises you can't keep, kid; it'll get you in trouble one day,' the man said, his dark grin widening. 'Like today.'

 

Jared straightened next to Jensen at that, rising to his not unimpressive height, and there was a hint of steel to his words when he said, 'It's not gonna happen.' And then he was pushing Jensen behind him, and, for once, Jensen let himself be pushed. Normally, he would've slapped Jared upside the head for pulling that shit, but right now? Not so much. God, they were so beyond screwed here, but maybe...just maybe seeing Jared in all his six foot five, muscle bound glory would make these idiots reconsider starting something. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time that Jared's yeti genetics had gotten them out of a sticky situation.

 

Unfortunately, none of them looked particularly phased by Jared's posturing, and Jensen couldn't even bring himself to be all that surprised. They still outnumbered Jensen and Jared six to two, so, even with all Jared's brawn, the odds were still overwhelmingly in their favour. 

 

'I said it's not gonna happen,' Jared repeated, the steel in his voice turning to granite. 'Now get out of the way before I ma-'

 

The next couple of seconds passed in slow motion, or that was how it felt it Jensen anyway. One minute Jared was staring down the barman and the next, he was crumpling to the floor like a marionette whose strings had been cut. And the beer bottle the seventh guy, the one who'd sneaked up behind them, had smashed over his head was laying shattered on the floor next to him.

 

'Jared!' Jensen cried, crashing to his knees next to him and frantically feeling the back of his head for blood. Pawing at his neck till he found a pulse...

 

 _Oh, thank god_...he closed his eyes in relief when he felt the steady pound, pound, pound against his fingers, rocking back on his heels a little. 

 

His relief quickly morphed into anger though - the bastard had smashed a fucking _glass_ bottle over Jared's head - and he turned to their silent attacker, eyes narrowed and jaw tight, 'You fucking asshole, I'm gonn-'

 

'You're gonna what, pretty boy?' 

 

Jensen's head whipped 'round to find the barman crouched down next to him, close enough that he could see the yellow stains on the man's teeth and smell his stale, stinking breath, and he instinctively leaned closer to Jared. 'Now, I gave you an order, sweetheart. Don't keep us waiting.'

 

His hand came down on Jensen's thigh, a hard slap against the denim, and Jensen sprang to his feet. 'Don't fucking touch me,' he hissed, backing up. 

 

'Oh, we're gonna do more than that,' the barman said, getting to his feet again and following Jensen. Step by step. 'So, so much more.'

 

'No...no...get back...stay the hell away from me...'

 

And then there were hands on him, grabbing him from all sides and yanking him backwards. Too many reaching arms. Too many snatching hands. Too many clutching fingers. 

 

Just too many to fight... 

 

*****


	2. Chapter Two.

Jared.

 

God, he felt like he'd been hit by a goddamn truck. His head was pounding, but when he went to rub his temples to try and relieve the ache, he found that he couldn't move his hand. 

 

Or his other one. 

 

Frowning, Jared squinted his eyes open and looked down at himself. Unfortunately, none of what he saw helped clear things up at all - he was sitting in a chair with his ankles tied to its legs and a wrist bound to each of its arms - in fact, it just confused him even more.

 

What the hell was goin-

 

A sudden, jagged cry had Jared's head snapping up so fast he almost upended the chair. Both his stomach and head protested the sudden movement, but that pain was instantly forgotten, drowned out by an overwhelming wave of horror, as he took in the scene in front of him. 

 

Jensen - _his_ Jensen - was spread out on a pool table, stripped completely naked, arms pinned to the green felt by two strangers, while some guy...while he...

 

And it all came rushing back to him - being drunk off his ass, offering Jensen to the barman, trying to get Jensen out of there right before everything went dark. The onslaught of memories left him breathless, and sickened to his stomach, but that didn't stop him from growling, 'Get the fuck off him!' as he fought to get free of his bonds. 'You fucking bastards, I'll...I'll fucking kill you. I'll kill you _all_.'

 

The belts around his wrists ate into his skin as he struggled - he could already feel blood trickling across his skin - but he didn't care. The pain of it barely registered anyway over the deep, throbbing ache in his chest. 

 

This was all his fault. 

 

If he hadn't been drunk. If he hadn't made that _stupid_ fucking joke, none of this would be happening. 

 

'Ahh, good, you're finally awake. Now the fun can really begin,' the barman said from his position between Jensen's obscenely spread legs, digging his fingers cruelly into the flesh of his thighs as he pushed them even further apart. The pained, choked off gasp Jensen let out then - as the man slammed into him with a brutality that made Jared shudder - would haunt Jared forever, he had no doubt.

 

God, he wanted to look away...desperately wanted to close his eyes and block it all out, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave Jensen alone with these assholes, so he settled for staring defiantly back at the bastard, making sure to put every violent impulse he was feeling, every murderous promise of exactly what he was going to do all of them once he got free, into his furious gaze. 

 

The man's smile didn't falter, not even for a second, as he met Jared's glare. 'You know, I was kind of surprised he was so...' he trailed off, closing his eyes on a pleasure-filled moan, and Jared's hands curled into fists against the chair's arms, 'tight. Big boy like you. Obviously not been giving your slut what he needs, have you?'

 

And before he'd even finished speaking - maybe in an effort to really hammer his point home; maybe because he just wanted to hear Jensen scream - he dragged a possessive hand down Jensen's chest, his nails leaving long, red welts across his pale skin, and Jensen's breath hitched in his chest. A wet, agonised sound that sent a revolted chill done Jared's spine. 'Probably why he was mouthing off at you earlier. 'Cause he doesn't know his place.' 

 

The cruel slap he landed on Jensen's ass took them both by surprise, and had Jensen jolting so hard, he would've flown off the table had it not been the tight fingers around his wrists. Jared just stared at the glowing handprint the man had left behind, his vision slowly bleeding to the same harsh red marring Jensen's skin. 

 

'You gotta teach your bitch to follow orders,' the barman continued, oblivious to Jared's mounting rage - or because of it - and still in that same irritatingly casual tone, like they were talking about he weather or...or last night's fucking game instead of Jared's boyfriend. 'Don't worry, though, kid, I'm more than happy to teach him that for you.' 

 

He licked his lips, looking more animal than man - every bit the ravenous wolf - as he added, 'And so are my boys.'

 

Jared looked over at the other men in the room for the first time since he'd woken up - the two holding Jensen down, and the four others watching with dark, hungry eyes - and dread seeped into his gut, cold as an Arctic storm and just as deadly. 

 

The night was nowhere near over. 

 

The night was nowhere near over, and Jared already couldn't take a moment more. 

 

His anger instantly gave way to despair and there was no fire in his words, only blind, pathetic desperation, when he spoke again, 'Please just let him go. I'm sorry about what I said. It was stupid. Please just...just let us go...you'll never hear from us again, I promise.'

 

Of course, that was a bald-faced lie; as soon as they got out of here, Jared was going straight to the cops. These bastards were going to fry for this. But he didn't let any of that show on his face, carefully schooling his features into a mask of contrition, as he pleaded with them, ' _Please_...I'll give you anything. Let me write you a check...just...just name your price.'

 

And maybe it was stupid to think it could be that easy, stupid to think he could find a way out of this, but that didn't make the disappointment any easier to swallow. Didn't stop him from flinching at the cold, hollow laugh that filled the room the moment he finished speaking. 'Not enough money in the world, kid,' the barman said, laughter lacing his words as he thrust back into Jensen's unwilling body. 'Not enough money in the fucking _world_.'

 

A tear slipped from Jared's eye and rolled down his cheek before he could blink it away. 'Please just stop. _Please_.'

 

The barman turned to look at him, dead-on, his eyes seeming almost demon black in the low light of the bar, and said, 'Oh, kid, we're just getting started.' And then he was pulling out of Jensen, in a vicious, violent movement designed to hurt, and coming all over Jensen's chest. Marking him. And he never took his eyes off Jared for a second. That mocking gaze boring into him and marking him too. Leaving a scar on both of them that Jared knew would never truly heal. 

 

The fucking bastard.

 

Jared looked away instantly, breaking the contact - couldn't bear to look at the man anymore - and instead turned his attention to the man on the table. Where it should've been this whole time. 

 

And as his eyes trailed over Jensen's bruised, beaten body, he was suddenly filled with a desperate need for Jensen to look at him. So he could tell him that he was sorry and that, once this was over, he was going to take care of him and make everything alright again. But when he called Jensen's name across the bar, Jensen didn't even open his eyes. Didn't acknowledge that he'd even heard Jared, and Jared's heart shattered just a little bit more. 

 

He wanted to believe that Jensen had passed out - that that was why he was answering him - but Jared knew better. He could see Jensen's hands clenching and unclenching where they were being held against the table, and his thighs were twitching in the barman's hands. 

 

No, Jensen was awake and he was...he was _ignoring_ Jared. Not that Jared could blame him. His boyfriend was probably cursing him in his head. Blaming him for all this. And he was right. Fuck...what if Jensen never forgave him? What if they never got past this?

 

'Hey, Joe, you're up next.'

 

The barman's voice snapped Jared out of his morose thoughts, and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from Jensen and focused them back on his tormentor. The guy was waving to one of his buddies, calling him over, and Jared could only watch, helpless, as the man wandered over. 

 

'You don't have to do this,' Jared said quickly, hoping, _praying_ , this new guy, _Joe_ , had more morals than his scumbag friends. But the guy just ignored him - no smile, no mocking grin, this time, as if Jared wasn't even there; as if he wasn't forcing Jared to watch him rape his boyfriend - and unbuttoned his pants.

 

'Hey, guys, get him on his knees, will you? I wanna try out that mouth,' Joe said as he pulled out his cock and stroked it to hardness. Not that it needed much; the guy was already mostly hard, just from...from _watching_ , and Jared tasted bile on his tongue. Who the fuck _were_ these guys? 'Been thinking about it all night.'

 

And that hit Jared like a punch to the gut, knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him dizzy. This guy had been watching them all night? Eyeing Jensen up from afar and Jared had been too fucking drunk to notice? God, he hadn't thought he could feel any worse than he already did, but those words sent him plummeting to a whole new level of guilt. Maybe they'd _all_ been watching Jensen tonight? And maybe if Jared hadn't been three sheets to the wind, he would've noticed their greedy eyes, seen that the barman was way too interested in his boyfriend, and gotten them both the hell out of there before anything had come of it.

 

Fuck, he was never touching another drink again as long as he lived.

 

Jensen fought them as they manhandled him off the table and onto the floor, but four against one would've been ridiculous odds even if Jensen hadn't already been hurt, and _bleeding_ Jared noticed with a pained jolt, and...he just...he didn't stand a chance. 

 

It was over in seconds. Jensen crashed to his knees with a resounding crack that echoed through Jared's bones, and he barely had time to wince before Joe was there, grabbing his jaw and shoving his way inside. The barman was instantly by Jensen's side, crouching down low and whispering something in his ear, and it didn't take a genius to figure out the kind of things that were oozing off the man's wicked tongue.

 

_Don't bite down, bitch, or you'll regret it._

_Don't bite down, whore, or I'll knock out your teeth._

_Don't bite down, cunt, or I'll slit your pretty throat._

 

Some kind of threat, something vile and cruel, had to have been poured into Jensen's ear then, otherwise there was no way Jensen wouldn't have just bitten that asshole's cock off the moment it was forced between his lips.

 

'Larry, man, come take him from behind. Wanna see this bitch stuffed from both ends,' the barman yelled, inviting another one of his reprobate friends to join in this horror show. It was an invitation the douchebag took up gladly, and he seemed almost giddy as he made his way across the room...and, God, Jared had never wanted to wipe a smile of someone's face as badly as he did right then. 

 

Jensen yelped, body giving a violent jerk, when Larry grabbed his hips and pushed roughly inside. Jared couldn't see Jensen's face anymore, not from where he was sitting, and for that he was almost grateful. It was a selfish, _selfish _thought, and his gut twisted with guilt the second it flashed through his mind, but that didn't change the fact that he _was_ grateful. Because he really wasn't sure he'd be able to handle seeing the pain, the humiliation, the _shame_ , he knew he'd see painted across Jensen's face if he could.__

__

__'See, _this_ is what you should be doing to him all the time.'_ _

__

__Jared was so focused on Jensen that it took a moment for him to realise that the barman was talking to him again. As soon as he did, though, he grit his teeth and raised his eyes, levelling the man with a hate-filled glare. Fuck, if only looks could kill, this guy would be six feet under by now. And Jared...he'd dance on the fucker's grave._ _

__

__Once he was sure he had Jared's attention, the barman grabbed Jensen by the hair and pulled his head back - pulled it back as far as he could while Joe was still fucking his face anyway - as he added, 'Looks so good like this, doesn't he?' He ran a finger down Jensen's cheek and Jensen recoiled from the touch like he'd been slapped._ _

__

__And even though he knew it wouldn't do any good, wouldn't do anything but add fuel to this already blazing inferno, Jared couldn't help but snarl, 'Get your fucking hands off him.'_ _

__

__The barman chuckled darkly, and didn't move an inch. 'Sorry, kiddo, can't do that. He's just too pretty. Besides, he was _made_ for this. See how good he's taking both my buddies there? That's 'cause he's a bitch - was made to be on his knees, made to be stuffed full of cock. I mean, look at those goddamn lips...fucking _born_ to suck cock.'_ _

__

__Both Jared and Jensen flinched at that, and Jared was pretty sure they were both thinking the same thing; both remembering all the times he'd said how good Jensen looked sucking cock. Like he was born to do it._ _

__

__Jared's stomach churned, dangerously close to sending up all the alcohol he'd consumed that night._ _

__

__Then suddenly the barman's expression changed - gone was the wide, Cheshire Cat grin, and in its place was a sad frown that held all the sincerity of a serpent's tongue. 'Oh, look, the little bitch isn't enjoying himself,' he said, mock sadness lacing his words. And then he did something that, even after everything he'd already witnessed, took Jared by surprise - the guy took hold of Jensen's soft cock and started to jerk him off._ _

__

__Jensen went wild the second the man's fingers touched his cock, pulling away from the dick in his mouth and rearing backwards so hard, he and Larry both fell to the floor with a loud thud. 'No, no...don't...I don't want...don't do that...' he hissed in a rough whisper, and Jared wasn't sure whether he was keeping his voice low out of fear or because they'd fucked up his throat so badly that that low rasp was all he could manage._ _

__

__He was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer._ _

__

__'Boys,' the barman said with a lazy flick of his hand, and suddenly two of the other men were on their feet, grabbing Jensen and forcing him back to his knees._ _

__

__Jensen was still shaking his head, still begging for them to stop, when Joe and Larry forced their way back inside him, but the barman didn't pay any more attention to those pleas than he had any of the others. He just grabbed Jensen's cock again in that cruel grip and asked, 'What's wrong, sweetheart? Shy? Scared to show your boyfriend what a cockslut you really are?'_ _

__

__Unable to speak, Jensen could do nothing but struggle weakly against the men holding him down and try his best to squirm away from the hand on his dick...but it was no use. And the guy didn't stop. Didn't stop until Jensen was spilling into his hand with a muffed sob and all but collapsing on the floor. 'What did I tell you, huh?' the barman said, turning back to Jared and wiping his come-covered hand on his shirt. 'Could tell he was a bitch the moment he walked in here.'_ _

__

__And Jared had to look away for a second time that night; there were tears in his eyes again - God, how was he ever going to get Jensen past this? - and he didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing them fall._ _

__

__'Alright, Mark, you're up next; how'd you want him?'_ _

__

__That hollow, cracked open place inside him throbbed at the words, and he closed his eyes as he prayed for some kind of rescue. Prayed for someone to come bursting through the door; prayed for these fuckers to get bored and just let them go._ _

__

__But God didn't seem to be listening to his pleas any more than the man across the room had, and as he opened his eyes and blinked away his tears, he was forced to watch yet another man make his way over to Jensen. 'In my lap,' the guy said, grabbing a bar stool and taking a seat. 'Want the slut to ride me.'_ _

__

__'Well, you heard the man, boys, get that whore in his lap,' the barman ordered, eyes lighting up like a kid's on Christmas morning, and Jared let his chin drop onto his chest._ _

__

__There was no help coming. No rescue. No miracle. They were alone in this, and there was nothing Jared could do but wait for it to end._ _

__

__And hope that it ended soon._ _

__

__****_ _

__

__It didn't._ _

__

__It went on for hours after that, every minute passing at a slow agonising crawl, every second gouging piece after piece of bloodied flesh from Jared's battered heart, as he watched the men pass Jensen back and forth. And then start all over again, as if they were determined not to stop until there was nothing left._ _

__

__And then finally, _finally_ , it was over, and one of them - Ricky? Randy? Jared didn't give a shit anymore - was untying him and letting him loose. He stumbled a little as he stood up, pins and needles rippling viciously across his skin, but he didn't let that stop him. The second he was on his feet, he grabbed the man closest to him and pulled back his fist to-_ _

__

__'Hold it right there, kid.' The click of a shotgun had Jared freezing in place, his fingers still tangled in the man's shirt. 'Put him down and back away.'_ _

__

__Jared looked over his shoulder, expecting to see the gun aimed at his face, but his eyes widened when he saw the barrel was pressed against Jensen's skull._ _

__

__He instantly let the man in his hands go._ _

__

__These guys, every single one of them, had just raped his boyfriend for hours, _hours_ ,with no mercy, no guilt, nothing; there was no knowing what else they'd be willing to do. And Jared wasn't about to risk them hurting Jensen even more just to sate his own anger. _ _

__

__No, he could do that later. He'd get even with these fuckers, once Jensen was home and safe and firmly out of the line of fire._ _

__

__'Fine,' he said in a clipped voice. 'Just give him to me so we can go.'_ _

__

__He was surprised that the man actually complied. So surprised in fact that when the guy tossed - yes, _tossed_ Jensen like he was a piece of goddamn luggage - his boyfriend at him, he nearly fumbled the pass and dropped him. At the last minute, though, he got his arms around Jensen's bare waist, catching him before he could hit the ground. _ _

__

__He held him close for a moment, just breathing him in - Jensen was safe now; Jared was going to _keep_ him safe - before he shifted an arm under Jensen's knees and scooped him up against his chest so he could carry him out. His heart clenched at the hurt whimper Jensen let out at the movement and he whispered a quiet, 'I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry...I know it hurts...it's just for a little while, okay? Just till I get us out of here.' He pressed a gentle kiss to Jensen's temple and began to slowly walk towards the door, making sure not to jostle the battered body in his arms too much._ _

__

__It took what felt like an eternity to make it those few feet, but eventually they made it to the door, but just as Jared was pulling the bolt across and inching the door open, he felt a hand drop heavily onto his shoulder._ _

__

__Tightening his hold on Jensen, he hunched his shoulders protectively. No...no...He wasn't letting go of Jensen, no way, no how; they'd have to shoot him first. Looking back, he put all that determination into his gaze as he stared down the barman._ _

__

__And the guy just laughed - laughed like he hadn't just spent the last however many hours terrorising them... _violating_ Jensen - and squeezed Jared's shoulder once before reaching out and shoving something into his hand. Jared couldn't help the warning growl that rumbled up his throat when the man's hand brushed Jensen's skin as he pulled it back, and his fingers clenched tight around the object he'd been given. It was crumpled and rough and felt very familiar, but his tired brain couldn't place what it was, so he peered around Jensen to look down at his hand._ _

__

__It was a bank note, he realised with a frown._ _

__

__What in the world? Why would he..._ _

__

__Then it hit him - it was Jensen's hundred dollar bill - and he staggered a little as disgust rolled through him. He couldn't let go of it fast enough._ _

__

__'Just wanted to tell you to come back any time,' the barman said as the bill dropped to the floor. 'Just remember your money's no good here; just bring your whore with you and you can have anything you want.'_ _

__

__'You son of a bitch, I-'_ _

__

__'Jared, _please_...' Jensen suddenly broke in, his voice a rough murmur against Jared's neck. 'Can we just...can we just go...'_ _

__

__Jared's jaw clenched, torn between doing what Jensen wanted him to do, probably _needed_ him to do, and ripping this guy apart. But then Jensen's hand wrapped itself in Jared's t-shirt and gave a small, desperate tug and his anger all but fizzled out. Jensen was what mattered here - he was _all_ that mattered._ _

__

__So he just cradled Jensen closer and turned away._ _

__

__And didn't look back._ _

__

__Not when the door burst open behind them and the men spilled out into the street. Not when they whistled and jeered and cat-called in loud, obnoxious voices._ _

__

__No, he didn't look back, didn't spare them another glance...just held Jensen close and carried him away._ _

__

__THE END._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. That's all I had written for the prompt because of the time constraints. Does anyone want more? Do you wanna see the aftermath or do you think it's better left as it is? Let me know 'cause I'm sort of torn about whether to give this a part two or not...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little fic. Thank you so much for your kind comments and for all the kudos you left - it's all more appreciated that I could ever express. :-). xx


End file.
